


Lovers' Eyes

by leeloque



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Eye Sex, For Science!, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeloque/pseuds/leeloque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок не просто видит Джона, он наблюдает. Только ради науки, конечно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers' Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lovers' Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/606950) by [wintercearig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercearig/pseuds/wintercearig). 



> Перевод также доступен здесь: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1658226

В определенных ситуациях люди используют выражение «если бы взглядом можно было убить». Шерлок Холмс знает об этом, но ему всегда было интересно, зачем бы кто-то стал убивать другого человека одним лишь взглядом, если существует неисчислимое множество других способов, которые требуют усиленного размышления и планирования. Хотя, ему следует признать, что подозреваемого в убийстве зрительным контактом было бы трудно определить, поэтому этот метод пришлось бы иметь в виду как вполне эффективный. Но, в то же время, это ужасно скучно.   
  
Несмотря на это, если предположить, что человеческие глаза могут обладать суперспособностью, то он бы предпочел уметь раздевать Джона своим взглядом. Его сосед за последние несколько недель стал доставлять неудобства тем, что был одет. Это действительно отвлекало.   
  
Сначала Шерлок довольствовался тем, что просто смотрел на Джона, выясняя все, что можно было о нём узнать, и между делом исследуя его повседневные привычки и перемены настроения. Но то, что он уже наизусть знал каждый видимый участок его тела, каждую морщинку, каждую родинку, каждое повреждение на его коже - теперь этого  _недостаточно_.   
  
Он знает, как меняется цвет глаз Джона в зависимости от определенного освещения. Начиная обычным голубым с кольцом бронзы по краю радужной оболочки, и переходя в оттенки, которые даже Шерлок с трудом может описать  _(как если бы океан поцеловал луг)_. Он наблюдает, как выглядят волосы Джона в разных состояниях  _(сухие, влажные, только что вымытые, засаленные, на днях постриженные, слишком отросшие, непослушные, приглаженные)_. Он разделил улыбки Джона на категории и выбрал свои любимые  _(определенно, та самая, что говорит «Шерлок, ты опять повёл себя как невыносимый мерзавец, и я не знаю, почему пытаюсь везде поспеть за тобой, но потом ты снова делаешь нечто невероятное, и я ничего не могу с собой поделать, кроме как восхвалять тебя»)_. Он восхищался руками Джона и пытался представить каждое действие, что они когда-либо совершали; он думал, сколько людей было спасено ими, маленькими и простыми  _(и, наверно, еще интереснее - сколько из-за них погибло?)_.   
  
Так, когда он знает, что незаметен, он позволяет себе смотреть, рассматривать, изумляться. Он позволяет своим глазам скользить по телу своего военного доктора, сверху вниз и обратно. Он знает, что Джон считает такое поведение довольно жутким (особенно ухмылки, которые вполне можно было отнести к разряду  _«грязных»_ ); тем не менее, он наслаждается этим неразделенным вниманием со стороны Шерлока. Шерлок Холмс очень наблюдательный человек, и его орлиный глаз редко что-либо упускает. Он не только изучает и собирает информацию, но и наслаждается этим эстетическим процессом, словно Джон был его личным произведением искусства. Детектив считает всеобщие понятия и представления о красоте иррациональными и излишними, но это не значит, что он неспособен к такого рода сантиментам. В этом отношении можно было бы отметить, что Шерлок находится на одной странице с классиками и их «треугольником идеалов» - даже если он никогда не признает этого, он по-своему восхищается правдой, красотой и добродетелью.  
  
Можно ли представить человека более настоящего или лучшего, чем Джон Ватсон? Кто мог бы оградить себя от его утилитарной красоты? Шерлок не может сделать ни того, ни другого.  
  
В связи со сложившейся ситуацией и тем, что тело Джона практически все время должным образом покрыто одним из его ужасных свитеров и повседневных джинсов, Шерлоку кажется, что он скоро выйдет из себя, если ему не удастся увидеть больше в ближайшем будущем. Конечно, он мог бы представить себе части тела Джона, которые обычно скрыты от его взора, исходя из роста, веса и общей конституции, но Шерлок никогда не был тем, кому хватало одних лишь домыслов. Как бы он тогда смог определить, есть ли у Джона волосы на груди? Какого они цвета? Была ли у него в раннем детстве пупочная грыжа? Как выглядят его соски? Шерлок не просто хочет иметь объективные данные, они  _нужны_  ему. Конечно, его мотивация имеет исключительно научные цели, ничего более.  
  
И вот, прямо сейчас его напарник сидит в своем кресле и изображает из себя совершенно невинного человека. Кажется, он погружен в чтение, хотя Шерлок едва ли может представить, что это глупое чтиво может быть увлекательным. Консультирующий детектив лежит на диване, заняв все его пространство своими конечностями, и пытается думать. Так как на данный момент нет никакого дела, его главным приоритетом является разработка плана, как в кратчайшие сроки раздеть своего соседа. И, естественно, это нужно сделать «нормальным» вынуждающим шерлоковским методом. Он мог бы сжечь или спрятать вещи Джона, когда тот в следующий раз уйдет или пойдет принимать душ. Он мог бы сделать вид, что появилось дело в лагере нудистов и подговорить Джона «поработать под прикрытием». Он мог бы…  
  
\- Джон!  
\- В чем дело?  
\- Прекрати.  
  
Вопросительный взгляд.   
  
\- Я же ничего не сделал. Просто сижу здесь.  
\- Тогда прекрати и это! Прекрати быть таким… Раздражающим. Мне нужно подумать.  
  
Раздражение. Небольшой намёк на досаду. Интересно.  
  
\- Шерлок, эта квартира и моя тоже, так что у меня есть всякое чертово право сидеть в своем кресле в нашей гостиной и наслаждаться спокойным вечером.  
\- Тебе больше нечем заняться? Разве нет всяческих установок, что «нормальные люди» делают по субботним вечерам? Выпивка, свидания или любой другой жалкий способ вести «социальную жизнь»?  
  
Джон выглядит так, будто ему сделали больно. Такой вид в любой ситуации не означал ничего хорошего.  
  
\- Спасибо за напоминание, что у меня нет чего-то вроде нормальной социальной жизни помимо беготни с безумцем, которого я с сомнительным удовольствием называю своим лучшим другом. И если ты не хочешь меня здесь видеть, тогда мне следует лучше пойти спать.  
  
Не сказав больше ни слова, он берёт свою книгу и уходит. Шерлок слышит его шаги на лестнице. Что ж, очевидно, всё пошло не так.   
  
Шерлок вздыхает и встает с дивана. Он затягивает потуже пояс халата и идет на кухню, чтобы заварить чай. Это первый пункт в его списке антикризисных уловок: не важно, что произошло, чай всегда поможет поднять Джону настроение. Он стучит в его дверь.  
  
\- Джон?  
  
Тишина. Он уверен, что друг еще не спит; Джону всегда нужно время, чтобы уснуть, особенно когда он расстроен. Шерлок слышит скрип кровати от движений Джона и снова оборачивается к двери.  
  
\- Джон, я сделал тебе чай.  
\- Ты снова пытаешься накачать меня наркотиками?  
  
Такой ответ заставляет его ухмыльнуться. Если Джон снова шутит, то, вероятно, уже можно спокойно войти. Так что он тянется к дверной ручке и открывает дверь.  
  
Открывшаяся картина застает его врасплох. На несколько секунд Шерлок столбенеет. Потом его разум начинает работать и пытается собрать как можно больше информации, пока есть такая возможность. Джон сидит на кровати. Без футболки. И, судя по всему, не чувствует ни малейшего смущения по этому поводу.  
  
Шерлок не может ничего с собой сделать, ему нельзя отрывать взгляд от Джона. Он чувствует потрясающую скорость работы мозга и ему кажется, что он в любой момент может окунуться в состояние эйфории. Прямо сейчас он даже не может четко описать, что он видит, потому что буквально поглощен своими ощущениями. Шерлок лишь надеется, что слова – его инструмент анализа, - вернутся к нему позже. Результат наблюдений на данный момент: доктор Джон Хэмиш Ватсон – это самое красивое, что он когда-либо видел.   
  
\- Шерлок, почему ты на меня так смотришь?   
\- Провожу исследование.   
  
Можно подумать, что Шерлок должен быть очень доволен, ведь теперь он может расширить свои знания в этой конкретной теме. Но результат оказался противоположным. Джон как наркотик, и если его попробовать, то потребности и природа подсевшего берут верх. Шерлок потерян, необратимо зависим. Его тело жаждет другого стимула, не нуждаясь в рефрактерном периоде.* Он хочет касаться, пробовать на вкус, чувствовать, что представляет из себя Джон.   
  
\- Что с тобой? Слушай, я знаю, что у тебя не было дела уже больше четырех дней, но это немного странно даже для твоих норм. Это особое проявление твоего нормального поведения, или что-то случилось?   
  
Такой вопрос, как правило, вызывает обиду неопределенной продолжительности со стороны Шерлока, но это Джон, и он выглядит обеспокоенным и немного позабавленным одновременно  _(Что же особенного в его лице? Как он это делает? Всегда настолько выразительное)_ , а еще на нём лишь пижамные штаны  _(Никаких признаков нижнего белья)_.   
  
\- Ты отвлекаешь.  
\- Что ж, я знаю, но я едва ли могу остановить поток этих глупых мыслей в моем мозгу. Извини, что я такой скучный и обычный.  
\- Я говорил не об этом, Джон. Пожалуйста, продолжай в том же духе.  
  
С этими словами Шерлок разворачивается на пятках и уходит из комнаты. Ему нужна тишина и одиночество, чтобы оценить эти потрясающие новые данные. Джон остаётся весьма озадаченным, отправляет этот вечер под категорию «Очередной странный эпизод с Шерлоком» и ложится спать, теперь уже целенаправленно.  
  
Бедный Шерлок. Быть может, спустя пару-тройку недель он осознает истинный корень своего интереса (и что он совсем не «исключительно научный»). Быть может, у него хватит мужества подойти к Джону и высказать ему всё начистоту. Возможно, его чувства будут взаимны. Они могли бы и целоваться, и трахаться, и продолжать беспокоить миссис Хадсон всем этим шумом, гоняться за преступниками, пить чай, заказывать китайскую еду на вынос, продолжать делать всё остальное, из чего состоит их безумная жизнь, а со стороны бы ничего особо не изменилось. Но, возможно, ничего этого и не произойдет, потому что к тому времени преступник-консультант мог бы решить выжечь Шерлоку сердце, и тогда всё может обернуться совсем не так, как ожидалось.

**Author's Note:**

> От переводчика:
> 
> *Рефрактерный период (от лат. refractio - преломление) - временной отрезок, следующий за периодом возбуждения, когда нервная или мышечная ткань находится в состоянии полной невозбудимости и последующей пониженной возбудимости.  
> http://dic.academic.ru/dic.nsf/psihologic/1576


End file.
